Magneto-electric materials provide a way to obtain voltage control of the interface magnetism of a magneto-electric antiferromagnet gate in unique field effect transistor (FET) devices. These devices could provide reliable room-temperature operation with large on/off ratios, well beyond what can be achieved using magnetic tunnel junctions.